Aquél Vestido Azul
by kuki kiut
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta hasta que lo conocí a él y admiro mi vestido azul pero ahora... ya la vida no tiene sentido por culpa del amor, hasta que un día me encontré con él. *SongFic*
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo un doble One-shot de Hora de aventura con SongFic. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música y bueno surgió esta idea.

Espero no llegar a confundirlos…

*Los pensamientos de Fionna están representados en _letra cursiva_

_*_Letra de la canción en_** cursiva con negrita**_

*Llamada por teléfono es en **negrita**

Esta primera parte de la historia es un GumballxFionna más que nada, pero ya en el siguiente es un Fiolee.

-Hora de aventura es de Pendleton Ward, ese señor es un genio

-La canción "Vestido azul" es de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Espero sea de su agrado, y me empezaré esconder… ahora a ¡Leer!

* * *

Aquél vestido azul

_Mi vida era perfecta, mis buenos amigos estaban ahí para apoyarme en todo, mis padres y mi hermano igual. Todo era perfecto hasta que lo conocí a él y lo arruino todo._

_Todo comenzó cuando me mude a este hermoso lugar, un departamento cerca de la playa, yo y mi gata Cake pero también mi valiosa guitarra. Se preguntarán porque me mude, bueno me vine a estudiar Biología Marina, ya que amo los animales y quisiera ayudarlos, en especial los marinos._

_Según mis amigos tengo una bonita voz, pero no creo que sea para tanto, bueno continuo como ese idiota arruino mis sueños, mis ilusiones hasta mis ganas de vivir._

_Mi historia con él fue así..._

_Caminando por las costas de la playa durante el atardecer del mes de Junio, lo vi, su cabello castaño rojizo, su camisa morada con unos shorts azules y en ese instante morí, al ver sus ojos cafés miel, era... Perfecto._

_Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mi pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, se quedo inmóvil y hasta que me di cuenta el ya estaba enfrente de mi._

-Que bonito vestido

_Así qué voltee a ver mi vestido que era azul celeste con un moño negro en la cintura_

-Gra...gracias

_Y en ese momento, en ese verano fue cuando supe que me había enamorado de uno de los seres más maravillosos que haya visto. Su nombre es Parker Gumball, aunque todos lo llamaban P.G., él tan solo era 4 años más grande que yo y estudiaba Ingeniera Química, y es el mejor en su clase y muy buena gente._

_Yo nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero al conocer un poco de su carácter comprendí que si existía y que él era el amor de mi vida, pero ahí mi gran equivocación y mi primer error._

_Aun lo recuerdo aquél mes de Julio, tu y yo caminando por la playa._

-Y mira esta concha, es hermosa ¿No?

-Claro que lo es- dijo sonriendo

-Jeje- sonrojándose

-Y… ¿Tienes novio Fi?

-¿Eh?-asombrándose- Emmm no

-¡No te creo!

-En serio- guardando la pequeña concha en su bolsa- En realidad nunca eh tenido

-Pero si eres muy hermosa

-Gra…Gracias por el cumplido- bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

-Oye- tomándole la cara- no ocultes tu sonrojo- acercándose a ella- te ves preciosa así

_Ahí fue cuando sentí que me iba a desmayar, pero no acabo ahí, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos y perderme en mi primer beso, eso fue las más magnifico que pudo haber pasado._

-Se que es algo rápido- Dijo P.G. al romper el beso- pero me gustas, y ya se que llevamos un mes en conocernos, pero en serio cuando te vi con ese vestido, me atrajiste y ahora me enamoraste.

-P.G- dijo asombrada y aun sonrojada.

-Fionna, enfrente de este atardecer y entre todas las olas que nos escuchan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Justo en ese momento es cuando cometería mi segundo error._

-Acepto- aventándome sobre él, cayendo los dos sobre la arena fundiéndose en un beso.

_Cuando entramos a la escuela, cada uno estaba concentrado en sus respectivas clases, aun más Gumball ya que para el siguiente verano él se tendría que ir a hacer sus practicas, pero aun así nos teníamos tiempo para pasear sobre la playa, amaba esos momentos, su mano y la mía entrelazadas, admirando el atardecer._

-Oye Fi, ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre ese atardecer y tu?

-Emm no

-Qué ese atardecer es una belleza natural, pero tú eres una belleza rara y única a la cual nunca había encontrado y que tu iluminas mi mundo a las 24 horas del día.

-Gumball- sonrojándose

-Dándole un beso en su frente- Es verdad Fi, tú me tienes como un loco, siempre estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo

-Yo igual Gumball

-Eres tan lida, amo esa actitud tuya, eres muy sincera, por eso prometo que te amaré por siempre y te protegeré- dándole un apasionado beso

_Así que solo nos sentamos, abrazándonos para admirar lo que restaba del atardecer, sin sudar alguno ese fue un hermoso día._

Al regresar a mi departamento…

-¿Cake? ¿Donde estás?

_Y en ese instante la vio en el balcón de su cuarto_

-¡Cake!-tomándola- Hoy fue un hermoso día junto con Gumball, él… es perfecto-dijo sentándose en su cama- Creo que es él Cake, él es el hombre con el que me voy casar y tener hijos y ¡aaaaaah! Todo es tan perfecto y lo amo tanto.

-Miau

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué presiento que no te cae tan bien? Si él es todo para mí

-Miau

-Muy bien, te hare de cenar

_Los meses con él fueron los más mágicos que he vivido, sus amigos también se convirtieron en mis amigos, aunque una de ellas, es algo chismosa pero sinceramente debí de haberla escuchado aquella vez._

-Oye Fi, quiero hablar contigo

-¡Claro Grumosa!

_Aun no comprendo porque le dicen así_

-Tienes que romper con Gumball

-¿Qué? Porque tendría que hacer eso

-Él es un tonto en realidad y no quiero que te pase nada a ti, tú si me caes bien

-¿De que hablas?

-Él sigue enamorado de su primera novia

-Pero ella…

-Sí, esta en el mismo salón que él y que ya no se aman, pero créeme debes romper con él

-Lo siento Grumosa pero no te creo, él me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama y…

-Y crees que te lo dice de verdad, Fi, te juro por Glob que he visto como aun se hablan y como Gumball aun le coquetea

-No… eso no es cierto

-Es verdad, y no quiero verte triste por él

-Grumosa te doy las gracias por avisarme de Gumball pero no te creo y no puedo creer que aun siendo amiga de él le estés dando la espalda

-¡Qué! Fi, le he dicho mil veces que la deje pero no me hace caso, estoy con él para apoyarlo pero no en sus estupideces

-En verdad lo siento, pero me voy

_Y desde ahí ya no le hable._

_Pero había algo raro, todos sus amigos me avisaban de lo mismo, pero yo no les creí, yo solo le creí a la persona que amaba y ese era Gumball._

-P.G- dije tímida mientras caminábamos por la playa

-¿Que sucede amor?

-Es… cierto que sigues hablando con tu ex

-Te dijeron verdad, mira Fi la verdad es que tú eres la única con la que quiero estar

-Gracias por aclarar mi duda- abrazándolo

-No, gracias a ti por creerme y estar conmigo.

-Te amo P.G.

-Yo igual mi pequeña- dijo mientras se daban un beso apasionado.

_Eh ahí mi tercer error, creer en él._

_Ya había pasado un año y ha vuelto el verano, ese verano en el que cumplía un año con Gumball, ese día me llevo por la ciudad, compro de mis flores favoritas para finalizar una caminata de la playa y diciéndome lo que pensó cuando me vio con ese vestido y para finalizar me llevo a su departamento y entregarme a él, ese fue el cuarto y peor de todos mis errores._

Al pasar una semana…

-Lo siento amor, pero no podre despedirte en el aeropuerto tengo que hacer unas investigaciones y no se cuanto me tarde

**-No te preocupes, aunque si me pondré muy triste al no poder verte**

-Pero bueno, existe los celulares y…

**-En el lugar donde voy a estar no va ver señal, pero recuerda que llevo una fotografía tuya y te veré siempre, y que regresaré en un año**

-Muy bien, te estaré esperando, adiós amor y que tengas un buen viaje

**-Adiós y gracias amor, te amo-** colgando

_No se porque fui aquel lugar, cuando ya había dicho que no, pero lo que si se es que ese fue mi quinto error._

_Al ver que tenía aun tiempo de poder despedirlo, me regrese corriendo a mí casa para ponerme el vestido con el que me habías conocido, y así me fui corriendo al aeropuerto y cuando llegué, ahí lo vi con su encantadora sonrisa, su ropa tan impecable, su cabello perfecto y… ahí estaba ella, su primera novia, Bonnibel._

-¿Pero que esta pasando?

_Así que me oculte detrás de un letrero y después, solo sentí las lágrimas escurriendo por mi cara, mis ojos de seguro me engañaban, o alguna jugarreta de mi mente pero no, era real, Gumball estaba besando a su ex._

_No pude más y me fui corriendo hasta llegar a la playa, y tumbarme ahí, y ver aquel paisaje he recordado los momentos que pase con él, me sentí usada, solo me utilizo tal vez para darle celos a su ex o no se, pero ya no soportaba más._

_Llegue a mi departamento, aun llorando, ya no me importaba nada si no estaba él a mi lado amándome, descubrí que era un farsante y un idiota, me sentí estúpida por no creer en las palabras de los demás._

_Solo vi como mi gata estaba mi lado, ella era la única que estaba ahí para escucharme, pero yo solo quiero olvidar, así que me acerque a la cocina, para tomar la botella de vino y la copa, pero por accidente rompí la copa y uno de los vidrió rompió mi vestido azul, ese vestido con el que lo conocí, ya no importo, así que solo me emborrache con la botella._

_Y al estar tirada en el piso, con la botella aun lado y Cake preocupada por mi y mis sentimientos en un borde junto con mi corazón._

-¿Esto es el amor? El amor es toda una asquerosidad-tumbándose de nuevo a llorar

_Y en ese momento vi a mi vieja amiga, aquella guitarra que tenía en el olvido, y así que solo la tome y empecé a tonar una melodía y como la letra iba saliendo de mi dolorido corazón y los recuerdos que pase junto a él._

_**Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.**__**  
**__**Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,**__**  
**__**hubiera bastado mi amor.**__**  
**_

_**Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.**__**  
**__**Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.**__**  
**_

_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**__**  
**__**me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**__**  
**__**Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,**__**  
**__**te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**__**  
**__**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,**__**  
**__**hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**__**  
**_

_**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,**__**  
**__**donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:**__**  
**__**vienen muy despacio y se van.**__**  
**_

_**Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar**__**  
**__**que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.**__**  
**_

_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**__**  
**__**me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**__**  
**__**Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,**__**  
**__**te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**__**  
**__**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,**__**  
**__**hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**_

_Ya ahí vi todo tan claro, dejando te tocar mi guitarra. Me acerque a los pedazos de vidrio de aquella copa. Ya no importaba nada, ni la escuela, ni mi familia, nada solo él y como me traiciono, así que decidí cantar por última vez__**  
**_

_**Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino**_

_**Con mi sangre escribo este final**_.

_Y así dando fin a mi vida._

* * *

Saliendo de mi escondite, ya se que muchas fans de GumballxFionna y les quiero pedir una disculpa, ya que puse a Gumball como un hijo de su… bueno, sinceramente no se me ocurrió con quien más poner a Fi aparte del príncipe flama pero no siento conexión con ellos dos… en verdad una disculpa.

Y se esto ultimo es muy cruel pero como ya había dicho es un doble one-shot, por lo tanto va ver otro capitulo y van a saber que pasa. Y una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer este Fic.

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic y songfic y ahora si con la aparición de ¡Marshall! Espero les guste n.n

*Los pensamientos de Fionna están representados en _letra cursiva_

_*_Letra de la canción en_** cursiva con negrita**_

-Hora de aventura es de Pendleton Ward, ese señor es un genio

-La canción "Otra vez me has sacado a bailar" es de La Oreja de Van Gogh

¡Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

Aquél vestido azul

_-Muy bien, tranquila, respira hondo_

-Sales en 5 minutos- dijo un hombre vestido totalmente de negro

-Gra…Gracias-contesto la rubia

-Lista Fionna

-No Marcy

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Tú puedes!

-Gracias grumosa- sonriéndole

-Chicas ya nos están nombrando

-Oh my Glob, no puedo hacer eso- dijo para irse al lado contrario

-Fionna- dijo grumosa tomando los hombros de Fionna- Si quieres que sepa tus sentimientos, debes hacerlo

-Muy bien-tomando aire- Vamos

-Esa es mi niña y por cierto, lindo vestido

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

_En ese momento escucho que ya era la hora._

-A continuación, les presento a ¡FIONNA!

_-Muy bien, llegó la hora_-empezando a entrar por un par de cortinas.

_De seguro se preguntaran que es lo que está pasando, la respuesta es un verano atrás, cuando lo conocí…_

Hace un año atrás…

-Bien Fionna, al parecer el medicamente esta funcionando

-¿Entonces todavía tengo que seguir con la misma dosis?

-No necesariamente, vamos a bajar la dosis aun cuarto

-Muy bien, gracias doctor

-Ok, nos vemos dentro de un mes, ahora ve con la enfermera para que vea que tus heridas.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo sonriéndole

_Al estar caminando por los pasillos por el hospital, me sintió estúpida._

_-Suicidarme por un hombre, que patética_- pensó la chica

Ya han pasado 1 mes desde que se había suicidado, aun no sabe como fue que llegó al hospital, si bien lo recuerda, cerro con seguro la puerta de su departamento y a parte que no conocía los alumnos que se encontraban en ese edificio, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado con la enfermera.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Fionna, te estaba esperando

En ese momento la chica se sentó en una de las camillas

-Muy bien, vamos a ver que tal van esas heridas- dijo sonriéndole

Tras quitarse el suerte azul que traía puesto y ver que en sus muñecas había un par de vendas. Mientras la enfermera se las quitaba, decidió voltear por la ventana.

-Es un bonito día ¿No?, con un bonito amanecer- dijo aquella mujer ya que eran las 8 am

-Aja- contesto sin mucho interés

-Bueno, creo que tus heridas se van curando

En ese instante voltea a verlas, cada una de las profundas que se había hecho, cada una representaba las mentiras que le había hecho Gumball, en ese momento, al recordarlo quería llorar.

-Si sigues curando como ya te había dicho, de seguro para dos semanas ya no serán tan notorias

-Entonces… vendré en dos semanas

-Por decirlo a si, sí

-Muy bien, gracias

-Es mi trabajo- dijo sonriendo- ahora deja te las vendo

Fionna observaba como aquella mujer solamente sonreía, y ella en su fuerzo no podía, aun su corazón le dolía, al ver el engaño de Gumball y como después de su estupidez todos a su alrededor sonreían.

-Dis…Disculpa

-¿Si?

-Porque siempre que vengo, ¿Está sonriendo?

-Jeje, bueno… aparte que la facultad de enfermería siempre nos pidió que sonriéramos, yo siempre sonrío porque amo la vida

-Al parecer nunca le han roto el corazón-bajando la mirada

-Me lo han roto infinidad de veces pequeña, pero a pesar de estar roto, solo hay que esperar aquel hombre perfecto llegué, una nunca sabe cuando viene jiji.

-Creo que eso es una tontería, el amor es estúpido

-Si, pero es lindo a la vez

-Eso ya no lo es cuando te utilizan y te botan por otra

-Pequeña, ten un poco de fe, vas a ver que el momento que menos esperas conoces a la persona mas maravillosa

-Eso espero- empezando a bajarse de la camilla-Nos vemos en dos semanas

-Si, adiós

_Al caminar por los pasillos, solo retumbaban sus palabras "solo hay que esperar aquel hombre perfecto llegué, una nunca sabe cuando viene", y para el colmo… tenía razón. Justo cuando salí del hospital, ahí lo vi, su pelo desarreglado al igual que su ropa y una mochila en forma de guitarra._

_Pero lo ignore, decidí ya no volver a enamórame, así que ignore todo lo de mi alrededor y camine directo a mi departamento, pero por fuerzas del destino me tropecé con él._

-Perdón- dijeron en unisonó

_En ese momento vi sus ojos esmeraldas._

-Oye, una disculpa no te vi- dijo el pelinegro

_Oh por Dios, su voz es tan… sexy_

-N…No te preocupes, yo igual

-Mi nombre es Marshall Lee

-Fionna

-Mucho gusto Fionna- tomando su mano y besándola

_En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, en un principio pensé que era por lo cortes que es, pero no…_

-¿Hacia donde vas?-sonriendo

-Eh… A mi departamento

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, ¿Dónde vives?

-Cerca de aquí, unos 4 cuadras

-De casualidad son los edificios pintados de rojo oscuro y apunto de derrumbarse

-Emm… si

-Que chisto, yo vivo ahí

-¿En serio?

-Si, anda ¡Vamos!

_Durante el trayecto, él me estuvo platicando y resulta que a parte de vivimos en el mismo edificio vamos juntos en la misma universidad aunque en diferente carrera, él va en Música y es dos años mayor que yo, pero también ambos tocamos la guitarra, aunque él tiene mas experiencia._

_Llegamos a los edificios antiguos y me acompaño a mi departamento._

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme-dijo bajando la mirada

-No hay de que, cuando quieras- dijo sonriendo- te puedo decir que cuando te sientas sola tienes un amigo aquí- señalándose

-Gracias

En ese momento sale Cake.

-Valla, tienes una gata, yo igual

-En serio- empezando a sujetarla

-Si, se llama Schawelle

-Es muy bonito nombre, la mía se llama Cake, saluda Cake

En es momento la gata solo gruño

-¡Cake!

-Bueno, mientras la dueña no sea igual que su mascota

-¡Oye! Yo no soy gruña- inflando los cachetes

-Jajajaja, digamos que inmadura

-¡No es cierto!

-Jajajaja nos vemos Fi, ¡MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE!- eso ultimo lo dijo gritando ya que se iba corriendo.

-¡HEY ADONDE VAS!

-A DESAYUNAR, MUERO DE HAMBRE

_A partir de ese momento conocí a mi mejor amigo_

-Eres un idiota

-¡Pero que te pasa, por eso me golpeas!

-¡Claro! No estoy cachetona

-Si claro- empezando a pellizcarle los cachetes

-¡Ya deja!

-Jajajajaja

-Pues… tu…

-Yo que- susurrándole seductoramente

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-Jajajaja eres tan indefensa Fionna

-Jum- volteando al otro lado mientras caminaban por la ciudad

-Jajajaja no te enojes, prometo que no lo volveré hacer

-Aja, eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada

-Lo acabas de decir, la semana pasada, así que es pasado

-¡Hay ya cállate!- volteando a verlo

-¡HEY, GOLONDRINA DESAFINADA!

En ese momento voltean y se encuentran con un grupo de chicas

-No por favor- dijo la rubia

-Hola tonto

-Hola tonta

-Acaso no te sabes otro insulto Marshall

-Me se bastantes pero como eres una dama Marceline me los reservo- sonriendo

-¡Oh por favor! Desde cuando muy caballeroso

-Desde siempre

En ese momento Marceline ve a la rubia

-Hola Fionna

-Hola Marceline

-Creo que ya se porque tan caballeroso, será por que estas con tu novia

-¡QUE!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-No, sabes que no me gustan las rubias-Dijo Marshall

-Ni que me gustaran los idiotas – dijo Fionna

-Jajaja me caes bien Fi, nos vamos- volteando a ver a su amiga pelirroja- Adiós y nos vemos en clase de canto golondrina desafinada

-Adiós murciélago gritón

-¿Quiénes eran?- tomando rumbo a la plaza

-Marceline es amiga que va en mi salón y la otra chica…creo que se llama Iri

-Ah…

_Quien iba decir que ese día me iba a encontrar quienes serian mis mejores amigas, gracias a él. Ahora que pasaron los meses, recuerdo aquella noche, aquella en la que nos contamos todo._

-Estúpida anatomía animal- dijo la rubia al pegarse contra su escritorio

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Quién será?

_Para mi sorpresa era él con una caja de pizza y una bolsa de plástico_

-Que quieres- con un tono de voz seria

-Quiero pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga "La conejita cachetona"

-¿En serio no vas a superar lo de mi gorro de conejo? ¡Y no me digas cachetona!

-No- sonriendo

_Oh no, esa sonrisa no_

-Y como se te ocurre pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo si son las 10 de la noche

-Aun es temprano

-Pues si, tu te desvelas y duermes en el día

-¡Oh por favor Fi! Traje pizza

-¿Con mucho queso?

-Y Salami

-Mmmm…

-Y Cervezas- señalando la bolsa

-Muy bien, adelante

Así los dos nos pusimos a comer pizza sentados en el suelo, incluso Cake recibió una rebanada de pizza

-Me das de tu salami- dijo Marshall con un trozo de pizza en la boca

-Pero tú ya tienes los tuyos

-¡Pero Fi! Sabes que…

-Ya se que amas comer todo lo rojo- dándole tres piezas de salami

-Gracias

-Ahhh no se que hare sin ti

-Extrañarme

-Puede ser

_Al estar comiendo los minutos transcurrieron para los dos, hasta que rompiste el silencio_

-¿Y porqué siempre llevas suéter a la escuela? O cuando traes puesta una blusa de mangas cortas te pones muchas pulseras- dijo para después darle un trago a su cerveza

-Suspiro- Creo que es tiempo que sepas, ya que eres mi mejor amigo… hace aproximadamente un año me intente suicidarme

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?

-Por un idiota- dijo con amargura

-¿Gumball?

-Como es que…

-Ese tipo es un pendejo, siempre usa a las chicas y las bota como si nada- volteando al otro lado con una cara de enojado

-Acaso lo conociste

-Se puede decir que sí, él y yo éramos amigos de pequeños, hasta que conoció a Ashley y Bonnibel, bueno para ese tiempo estábamos en preparatoria y yo me hice novio de Ashley y él de Bonnibel, pero por lo que vi, él y Ashley se contaban todo y vi como iba perdiendo a mi amigo y como en ese tiempo tocaba para un grupo de la escuela, tuve admiradoras y Ashley era una celosa y muy posesiva, así que rompí con ella y Bonnibel a ser una persona muy dulce los hombres estaban atrás de ella, así que Gumball no lo tolero y como consecuencia ella rompió con él.

-Así que él muy idiota empezó a usar a las chavas para volver a traer el amor de Bonnibel

-Exacto- volteando a verla

En ese momento Fionna se levanta y se acerca al balcón para que no la viera llorar

-Fi- levantándose y acercándose a ella

-Fui una estúpida- rompiendo a llorar

-No lo eres- parado en la puerta

-¡LO SOY!- volteando a verlo- ¡CAÍ ENAMORADA EN SUS SUCIAS REDES Y AHORA VEME, TENGO UNAS TONTAS CICATRICES QUE TODO LOS DÍAS ME RECUERDAN AL IDIOTA DE GUMBALL Y TODO EL TIEMPO QUE LE DÍ Y AHORA NO PUEDO IR AL MAR PORQUE ME RECUERDA A ÉL!

-Fionna…- empezando a acercarse

-¡QUÉ! ME VAS A DECIR QUE TAMBIÉN OLVIDE TODO Y QUE SIGA CON MI VIDA PERO NO, NO PUEDO YO…

-Perdón- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Eh

-Perdón por no verte hablado en ese entonces y te hubiera advertido de ese idiota y te hubiera evitado ese daño

-No, mucha gente me dijo y yo no les hice caso, solo por confiar en él, en sus palabras…

-Pero hubieras tenido a tu mejor amigo cerca y le hubiera amenazado al marica ese

-Ya no importa, el daño esta hecho y lo que me queda es cubrirlas

-No Fi- rompiendo el abrazo- esas cicatrices no te tienen que recordar a Gumball, tienen que recordarte que fue un momento de debilidad y que ahora eres una chica fuerte, valiente que puede contra todo.

-Sonriendo- Gracias Marshall

-De nada- y al finalizar le dio un beso en la frente- así que…- empezando a limpiar las lágrimas- no más lagrimas de cocodrilo y más sonrisas que debo decir que tu sonrisa es muy bella

_Y de nuevo ese momento empezó latir mi corazón rápidamente y como me ardía la cara al estar junto a ti, y a partir de ese día nos juntábamos cada noche y no sabes como me alegrabas cada noche, y gracias a ti, a partir de ese día deje de ocultar mis cicatrices y sentirme orgullosa de ellas._

_Jaja aun recuerdo el mes de Mayo, ese día fue lo que confirmo mi mayor temor… comprobé que me había enamorado de ti._

-Anda Fi

-Dije que no

-Anda – poniéndose enfrente de ella- Siiiiiii

-No, Marshall, no cantaré y menos en un bar

-Pero será divertido

-Ya dije que no

-Eres una aburrida

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres una aburrida- sacándole la lengua

-Muy bien, iré solo para comprobarte que no soy una aburrida

-Já, muy bien

.-.-.-.-Al ser las 6 de la tarde….-.-.-

-¡No se que ponerme!

-¡Por Glob!- golpeando su mano hacia su frente- Fionna, eres mujer debes de tener mucha ropa

-Pues no lo tengo

-A ver- dijo empezando a cercarse al closet de la chica.

Al estar viendo cada conjunto, en muy al fondo vio un vestido azul, a la cual lo puso triste.

-¿Y si te pones este?- sacando el vestido- Aunque este algo roto

-No- dijo seria- no quiero ver ese vestido, mejor tíralo

-¿Porqué? Si es muy bonito

-Porque no lo quiero ver- dijo enojada

-Muy bien, pero lo dejaré por aquí- volviendo colocar en el closet- Que tal este

-Este es perfecto- sonriendo

_Al ser las 8 y encontrarme con todos los del grupo de Música en el bar, fue genial, nunca me había divertido tanto en ese día, aun cuando Marshall empezó a cantar sentí como el tiempo se detuvo, era como si me la cantará para mi pero creí que era mi imaginación._

_Al pasar un rato, fui al baño y para mi sorpresa me encontré a grumosa_

-Grumosa…

-¿Eh? ¡Fi!- dijo sorprendida

-Bajando la mirada-Hola grumosa

_No se en que momento pero sentí un calor que mi cuerpo ya bien conocía_

-En verdad lo siento

-¿Eh?-pregunto incrédula la rubia-¿Porque?

-Por lo que paso, no debí a verme enojado contigo debí estar ahí para ti

-No… perdóname tu a mi, fui una tonta por no a verte hecho caso

-No eres una tonta… bueno un poco

-Jajaja te extrañe

-Yo igual-separando el abrazo- ¿Amigas?

-Claro

_Al salir del baño, me acerque a ti_

-Hey Fi, vamos a bailar

-Pero no se bailar

-Anda, yo te guío- dijo sonriendo

-Suspiro- Muy bien

_Gracias a tu tonto baile, me recordaste lo hermoso que es la vida, ya que yo de pequeña amaba bailar ¿Creo que ya te lo había dicho?_

_Al estar todos juntos, tomando riendo, tomando, comiendo, tomando, bailando… al finalizar la noche, ninguno de los dos podíamos caminar, por lo que caminamos abrazados._

-Jajaja deja de cantar Marshy

-Pero… si… canto hermoso

-Jajajaja no cuando estas borracho

Al estar caminando por un túnel con el piso lleno de piedra ocasionando que perdieran el equilibrio, acabando a los jóvenes acabaran en el piso, Marshall arriba de Fionna.

-Marshall…-sonrojada

-Fi… yo fui

-¿Eh?

-Yo fui quien te llevo al hospital aquel día

-No entiendo

-Recuerdo que pasaste a lado de mi llorando a penas que entrabas a los departamentos y como te encerrabas, y solo pensaba en ti en aquel momento, en saber quien eras y porque llorabas hasta que pase enfrente de tu puerta y como tu gata maullaba y rasguñaba la puerta y no se porque pero trate de abrirla y al no poder rompí la cerradura y verte tirada, desangrándose… me rompió el corazón, yo…

_En ese instante lo besé, no quise que siguiera hablando y que me recodara ese día, pero les puedo decir algo… en realidad yo no estaba borracha._

_Al llegar a un departamento solo me acuerdo que los dos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá abrazados y solo sentí como en la madrugada decías mi nombre, al parecer soñabas conmigo y eso me hizo feliz._

_Y sí ahora es Junio, volviendo ser verano…_

-¡No! ¡No me dejes!-dijo la rubia poniendo cara de perrito

-Ya te dije Fi, me tengo que ir

-¡No!- abrazándolo

-Solo será por tres semanas

-Es mucho

-No seas inmadura, cuando llegue de ver a mi familia te mando un mensaje ¿Ok?

-Ok…- haciendo un puchero

-Esa es mi pequeña cachetona- besándola en la frente

-¡Oye!

-¡ADIOS!- dijo corriendo

_Al pasar una semana, me di cuenta que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos me había enamorado completamente de ti._

-Chicas, ya no se que hacer- con la cabeza en la mesa.

-Y que tal si te le declaras- sugirió Iri

-¿Como?-volteando a verla

-Una carta- sugirió grumosa

-Es algo muy simple…

-Porque no se lo dices en persona y ¡Ya!

-Eso fue porque te funciono con mi hermanito verdad

-Jeje- sonriendo a la vez sonrojándose

-No sé…

-Bueno, cualquier idea que se te ocurra para decirle lo que sientes, será bueno

-Si- dijo Iri- lo siento tengo clase, ¡Nos vemos!

-Yo igual- dijo grumosa

-Y yo tengo que ir por unas cosas- comento Marceline

-Adiós chicas

Fionna solo se fue a su habitación

-Como le haré

_Y en ese momento vi mi guitarra_

-¡Eso es!- corriendo hacia ella, y también una libreta, lápiz y borrador.

_En un principio no tenia idea de que iba escribir la canción hasta que recordé los momentos que pase junto y así fue como empezó a salir la canción… hasta que me trabe. Estuve minutos, horas pensando como continuar hasta que vi a Cake en el balcón con la vista fija a una ¿Golondrina?_

-¡Bingo!

_Al día siguiente, les enseñe la canción a las chicas_

-Es perfecta Fi- dijo grumosa

-Me propongo para el coro y tocar el teclado- dijo Iri

-Yo también, bueno solo el coro

-Gracias chicas… ¿Y Marcy?

-Creo que en la sala de música

En la sala de Música

-¿Marcy?

-Que pasa Fi- dijo mientras afinaba su guitarra

-Esto es lo que planeo

_Al estar de acuerdo conmigo, nos dispusimos a practicar y Marceline se ofreció a tocar la guitarra, ya que la toca mejor que yo. Pero dos días del evento no sabia que ropa ponerme._

-Que me pondré- viendo al closet

_Y en ese momento lo vi, aquel vestido…_

"_Tienen que recordarte que fue un momento de debilidad y que ahora eres una chica fuerte, valiente que puede contra todo"_

Entonces se fue corriendo por su celular empezando a marcar varios números

-Chicas… tenemos que practicar ahora.

.-.-.-.-Tres horas del evento.-.-.-

"**Marshall nos vamos a ver el en bar a las 8 de la noche, quiero decirte algo importante"**

Muy bien el mensaje ya esta enviado, solo queda esperar

.-.-.-.-Actualidad.-.-.-.-.-

-¡FIONNA!

_Así fue como entre al escenario, viendo un montón de gente y como entre en pánico, ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Y en ese momento te vi y recordé por que estoy haciendo esto_

-Adelante

Y en ese instante empezó la música y con ello la canción

_**Tú serás el tiempo y el lugar**__**  
**__**de un verano nada peculiar**__**  
**__**En pleno amanecer de mi desilusión**__**  
**__**Tú me pellizcaste el corazón**__**  
**__**Como imaginar que ibas a curar mis penas**_

_**Y el amor ronda desde entonces por mi habitación**__**  
**__**Una golondrina vuelve a mi balcón**__**  
**__**Otra vez la vida me ha sacado a bailar**__**  
**__**y quiero bailar**__**  
**__**Poco a poco tú**__**  
**__**vienes sólo a verme si me miras tú**__**  
**__**He vuelto a ponerme mi vestido azul**__**  
**__**Y mi boca sólo habla de ti**__**  
**__**Se muere por ti**_

_**Tú serás esa debilidad que me atrape cada anochecer**__**  
**__**Tu risa a contra luz**__**  
**__**Mis dos copas de más**__**  
**__**Y probé tus labios por probar**__**  
**__**Como imaginar que ibas a curar mis penas**_

_**Y el amor ronda desde entonces por mi habitación**__**  
**__**Una golondrina vuelve a mi balcón**__**  
**__**Otra vez la vida me ha sacado a bailar**__**  
**__**y quiero bailar**__**  
**__**Poco a poco tú**__**  
**__**vienes sólo a verme si me miras tú**__**  
**__**He vuelto a ponerme mi vestido azul**__**  
**__**Y mi boca solo habla de ti**__**  
**__**Se muere por ti**_

_**Mi soledad se derritió entre tus dedos**__**  
**__**Ven a deshojar la madrugada y a ser feliz**__**  
**__**Sin miedo**_

_**El amor ronda desde entonces por mi habitación**__**  
**__**Una golondrina ha vuelto a mi balcón**__**  
**__**Otra vez la vida me ha sacado a bailar**__**  
**__**Y quiero bailar**__**  
**__**Poco a poco tú**__**  
**__**vienes sólo a verme si me miras tú**__**  
**__**He vuelto a ponerme mi vestido azul**__**  
**__**Y mi boca sólo habla de ti**__**  
**__**Se muere por..**__**  
**__**Y el amor...**__**  
**__**Nanananana...**__** (Coro de las chicas)**__**  
**__**A mi balcón...**__**Se muere por ti**__**  
**__**Me muero por verte**__**  
**__**Se muere por mí**_

Al acabar, tu fuiste el primero en ponerte de pie y aplaudirme, y después toda la gente. Y así todas nos abrazamos y al bajar del escenario vi como ibas acercándote a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Acaso no entendiste

-Espero a ver entendido bien

Y en ese momento toma su cabeza y la besa apasionadamente hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Te amo Fionna

-Yo igual Marshall

_A partir de ese momento mis veranos fueron los mejores._

* * *

Y con ello se acaba este pequeño doble one-shot, ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Y darle una pequeña oportunidad.

MUCHAS GRACIAS y recuerden que recibo cualquier tipo de reviews o si quieren enviarme tomatazos ¡También!

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


End file.
